HE'S A WHAT!
by Nurse Steggy
Summary: After the team gets trapped, and is saved by a kid named Marco, Robin makes and interesting discovery about their new friend. Robin/OC


Disclaimer:

**I do not own YJ.**

"How did we land ourselves in this one?"

"SHUT UP KID!"

Artemis was steaming at the ears. They'd been captured, and now she was tied to her least favorite person in the room…Kid Flash. The speedster growled, "Not like I wanna be tied to you! It's not my fault they ambushed us!"

The two were sitting back to back, tied together so tightly and so intricately. If Kid tried to move, he'd hurt Artemis. If she tried to move, she'd hurt him. SO basically, they were stuck until someone let them lose. They heard the slamming of a door and turned to see their captor dragging in Miss. Martian and Robin. Robin groaned and looked at Kid.

"What went wrong this time?" he demanded.

"DUDE! They ambushed us! We had no idea they were going to attack!"

"They looked like civilians!" Artemis spat.

"Well, now only Aqualad and Superboy can get us out of this mess!"

They heard two heavy thuds and they looked up.

"Now we're royally screwed," Kid Flash groaned. "They've been caught too."

"Now you little kiddies just stay put. We'll contact your folks," the one man laughed. "MARCO!"

A boy, who couldn't have been much older than Robin, came forward. His brown hair was short and he wore a fedora on his head. He wore a suit that resembled the lead man. The creepy thing about this boy was his facial features resembled that of a girl….or that's what Robin thought.

"Marco I'm leaving you here in charge of our prisoners," the lead man said. "Don't disappoint me boyo!"

The boy saluted and then looked at his prisoners. As soon as they walked off, his mouth opened.

"Any of you hurt?" a not so gruff voice asked.

"Define hurt," KF spat bitterly.

"Like if I untied you, you wouldn't be able to run?"

"No I'm good," Robin said. "Guys?"

A chorus of I'm fines came and the boy smiled. He went over to Artemis and KF first, skillfully untying them. The two got up and stretched. The boy, called Marco, then untied Robin and Miss. M. He made quick work of releasing Superboy and finally got Aqualad out.

"Listen we have to hurry," Marco said. "I can show you the way out."

"Why should we trust you?" Superboy demanded.

"Because—"

"MARCO!"

"THAT LITTLE SHRIMP'S A TRAITOR! HE RELEASED THE PRISONERS!"

"That's why!" Marco snapped grabbing Robin's wrist and pulling.

The kids took off, Marco keeping pace with them, much to their surprise. The sounds of gun shots rang through the air, but Marco was already leading them to the vents. They managed to slip through the vents and landed in the dumpster outside of the warehouse.

"EW!" Megan chirped.

"Well, better than landing on concrete," Marco said with a smile.

He jumped out followed by the rest of the team. KF smiled and asked, "Do you think Red would be pissed if we brought him back with us?"

"I dunno. He probably had information on the gang," Robin said. "He could be a valuable resource to the team."

"Hey why don't you come to Mt. Justice with us Marco?" KF said. "You'd be safer there."

"You're probably right," Marco said. "I guess I could come back with you. That and I can tell you what I know about the Kisskill Gang."

"Kisskill?"

"That's what they call themselves," Marco shrugged. "Don't ask me."

"How old are you Marco?"

"Thirteen."

"Cool," Robin said.

He was freaking out as he wondered why he was strangely attracted to this kid. Maybe it was his eyes. They were a deep dark chocolate brown and they seemed to lighten whenever their eyes met. God what was happening to him!

Red Tornado wasn't pleased at all to see Marco. He didn't want to let the boy in, but when the kid started to spill his guts out in the open (metaphorically people, not literally), he let Marco in.

Marco repeated the events that had taken place while he was with them. He told them than that it was he who'd been screwing their assassin tasks. Either he'd warn the victim, or he'd help the victim escape. Marco said that they wanted to kidnap the sidekicks so they could figure out which of the heroes was screwing up their operations.

"So I can't go back now," he finished. "They know it was me and they'll kill me if I go back."

"You can stay here until other arrangements are made," Red Tornado said. "I had Black Canary contact your mentors. We all agree it'd be safer for you all to stay here until the situation is taken care of."

Marco nodded and thanked Red Tornado, while Kid said, "SLEEPOVER!"

Marco nudged Robin and asked, "Where's the bathroom?"

Robin pointed and said, "Down the hall, door on your left."

Marco took off towards the bathroom. Aqualad looked at him and said, "Should we continue using our aliases? Or should we come clean with our actually identities?"

"Not yet," Robin said. "There's something about him that isn't right."

Time passed and eventually it was lights out. Marco had crashed on the couch, as did Robin. He was on the other end of the couch, opposite of Marco. Aqualad said to leave them, and the others went to bed. Robin began to toss and turn. He fidgeted and started to whine. Marco was twisting and turning as well. When Robin fell off the couch yelling, Marco shot up.

"Rob! Rob!" Marco said dropping to his knees. "Wake up!"

Robin opened his eyes and nearly yelled. It wasn't a boy staring down at him. It was a _girl!_ Her hair was hanging down in her face as she soothed him. He stared at him…her and yelped, "You're a GIRL?"

Marco pushed back her hair and swore. She pushed her hair back up and put her hat back on. She looked at him and said, "Pleeeease don't tell anyone yet!"

"WHY NOT?" he demanded stubbornly.

"Because I need to wait for someone to come first," Marco whispered. "My real name's Margo if you must know."

"Margo-Marco?"

"Exactly they sound close. Anyway I'm waiting for someone to get here."

"Who?"

"R-"

Her communicator started to buzz and she picked it up.

"Are you in?" he asked.

"Yeah…do you know Robin?"

"Yeah just give me a minute. I'll straighten things out. I'll be there soon."

She hung up and looked at Robin.

"Hey you okay?" she asked. "What were you having a nightmare about?"

Something in those brown eyes made him trust her. He told her, "My parents were murdered in front of me. I still dream about it sometimes."

Margo frowned and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear that. My mentor…he died…trying to save me…I was stupid trying to think I could take on someone bigger than me!" Margo said rather bitterly. "I was an idiot and paid the ultimate price for it. I thought I could handle it. I thought he would be easy to handle…but he wasn't. I nearly died, and he jumped in at the last moment and took the death blow for me. I passed out and this guy found me. He patched me up and took care of me."

"Who-"

_Recognized_

"Roy is that you?" Margo asked nervously.

Roy Harper, former Speedy (now Red Arrow), stepped forward.

"Hey shortie," Roy said. "Spilling your guts to the little birdie kiddo?"

"I'm not short!" both kids protested.

"You did a good job Go-Go," Roy continued. "Rob, you think you can keep this quiet? I still need Margo for another mission. After that she's all yours kid. She's a little young for me, but she's the right age for the job. Come on Margo, I need your help. The Kisskill Gang is plotting a break in. They're hitting a restaurant, and chances are there'll be civilians there."

"Can I come with you?" Robin asked. "Red Tornado might think something's up if Margo leaves by herself, but if I go with you he might not be suspicious."

"Kid he probably knows I'm here already," Roy said.

"C'mon!" Robin begged. "I never get to do anything with you anymore."

Roy finally caved and said, "Fine. But you're going to help Margo and stay outta my way."

Roy led the way out, followed by Robin, with Margo taking the rear. The three slipped into the darkness just as Black Canary walked into the room. She'd heard Roy and Robin talking. Did they say Margo or Marco? She looked around and saw they were nowhere to be found.

"Where's Rob?" a voice asked.

Kid Flash had stepped into the room. He looked at Black Canary and then asked louder, "WHERE'S ROB?"

Of course the rest of the team, including a severely pissed Artemis. They looked around and then at the older hero.

"I think he went for a walk…with Marco…and I could've sworn I heard Roy's voice out here," she said. "I need to contact Bats. He needs to know Robin's left the area. He may be in danger, even if he's with Roy."

She turned away as the other teens exchanged glances at each other.

"Robin! We gotta clear this place out!" Margo said urgently in her boy voice.

Robin nodded and said, "Hit the tables with kids first."

Margo nodded and said, "Good idea Rob."

The two teens crept towards a table where a woman was clutching her children. Margo held out a hand and said, "Get on the floor. We'll get you out of here safely."

Margo resembled the boy Rob had first met again. She smiled at the kids and they relaxed. They continued clearing tables while Red Arrow handled the gangsters.

"GET MARCO!"

"NO GET THE OTHER ONE!"

One of the gangsters tackled and unsuspecting Robin to the floor. Margo ushered the kids out quickly before turning her attention to Robin.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Margo bellowed.

"Not a chance you little traitor!" he growled pressing a knife against the Boy Wonder's neck.

"NO! DON'T HURT HIM!" Margo cried out. "TAKE ME!"

The man punched Robin in the gut so the small boy doubled over. He grabbed Margo and looked around. He saw that the restaurant was mostly empty now. Those little brats had helped their potential victims escape! He pressed the knife to Margo's throat and she stayed still. She didn't move. She didn't beg. It was if she accepted her fate. Robin watched in horror as he ran the knife across her throat lightly. It was hard enough to cut, but not deep enough to kill. She inhaled and looked Robin in the eyes, or the eyes of his mask. Suddenly the man let go. Red had managed to drop the guy without harming Margo.

Robin grabbed her arm and checked her neck. Red Arrow said, "It's shallow. She'll survive."

Robin's mouth was curved in a frown.

"You shouldn't have risked your life for me Margo."

"Yes I should've, and I did," Margo whispered.

She grabbed his hand and they walked out together. Red Arrow smiled. Ah, young crushes. Margo met his glance and said, "I did it because I care about you. I hope this doesn't sound wrong, but I've been watching you…helping you a bit here and there."

Robin's heart stopped.

"That was you?" he asked. "You're the one who pulled me down before I got shot!"

Margo blushed furiously. She held his hand and Robin looked her in the eyes.

"Margo…I really like you," he said. "Ever since I saw you, even as Marco. I thought I was crazy when I thought you were a girl…but I guess I was right. You're eyes say everything Margo. You truly are a unique individual. I hope you're successful with Roy. He's a really nice guy."

"Don't be stupid," she scolded. "I've only got eyes for you. Roy may be nice, but he's right. I'm a little young for him. Besides, he doesn't want a sidekick, he just wanted some idiot to work for him."

"Don't say that!" Robin said. "You're not an idiot and I don't think he's that mean!"

Margo smiled at him and the two hugged. Robin loved her warmth, and her smell. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"How come I've known you for a whole day and yet it feels like I've known you my entire life?" he asked.

Margo shrugged and said, "It's weird...but I feel the same way strangely.

Rob looked at Margo's lips. They were fixed in a small smile. He leaned in and kissed her, completely forgetting she looked like a guy.

"HOLY CRAP!"  
Kid Flash had appeared with his uncle, who just so happened to be the Flash. Flash's jaw dropped, much like his nephew, both of their faces shocked. Superboy looked at the two of them, not fully understanding what was so shocking. On the other hand, Superman was raising an eyebrow and looked at Aquaman, who was frowning, to Aqualad, who had the same expression as his mentor. Miss Martian stood next to Black Canary, both bewildered. Artemis's jaw hung slack as she looked at them. Green Arrow's eyes were wide, and he allowed them to travel to Batman.

His face was expressionless.

Robin's hands traveled under her hat, still kissing Margo, his eyes closed. He'd heard Kid and could only guess the rest of them were there thinking he was as queer as a three dollar bill. He fingered her hair tie and managed to slip it out. Her hat tumbled to the ground, her brown hair falling down around her face. He finished the kiss and stepped back.

He looked at her red face, her brown hair falling perfectly into place. He looked at the others with their shocked expressions.

"Everyone, this is Margo," a voice said.

Red Arrow, who'd been laughing hysterically in the background, came forward. His face was a little red from laughing at the Flashes expressions, which were priceless.

"I've been training Margo ever since she lost her mentor. She agreed to do a little job for me. She dressed up as a street urchin called Marco and infiltrated the Kisskill Gang," Red Arrow said, ignoring his former mentor's glare. "She's pretty damn good considering she had you all fooled."

Batman nodded and said, "Yes, she has a talent. I didn't suspect she was female when I first saw her."

"But girls have boobs!" Kid Flash exclaimed, earning him a hard elbowing from Artemis. "How is she—"

"She's not stupid," Red Arrow said, slightly irritated. "She used a LOT of ace bandages to flatten her chest and to fill in the curves."

Margo unbuttoned her button up to show her entire torso wrapped in ace bandages.

"Let me get THIS STRAIGHT!" Kid Flash's voice rose on the fourth word. "WE GOT OUR BUTTS SAVED BY SOME CROSS DRESSING CHICK?"

"I'm not cross dressing," Margo protested. "I'm in a disguise!"

"But yeah basically that's it Kid," Red Arrow shrugged.

Margo and Robin looked at each other again. He took her hand and looked at Batman. Batman was shocked. He never showed much interest in girls before Margo. The Boy Wonder wasn't exactly the most emotionally-sharing person. Then he looked at Margo and realized that she wasn't exactly like that either. The two walked together, Kid practically steaming at the ears.

"How does he get her?"

"Easy," Red said. "He was there to care. One of the thugs had a knife to Rob's throat. Margo nearly sacrificed herself."

"WHAT!" the Dark Knight demanded.

"The guy was stuck between grabbing Rob and grabbing Margo. He grabbed Rob at first, but then Margo told him that he was really after her, and he let Rob go. The guy was about ready to slit her throat when I took him out. Rob was pissed at Margo though," Red shrugged. "He said that Margo hadn't needed to do that, but she informed him that it was necessary."

The Dark Knight pondered what Red Arrow had said. He began to think that maybe this Margo girl wasn't so bad.

_Superboy: Fail_

"How'd she do that?"

Robin sat back and smiled at his friend Wallace West. Wally was staring at his girlfriend Margo with envy.

"How'd she do that! No one can sneak up on Supey!"

"She can," Robin said smiling. "Margo's something special."

"We'll see about that," a voice said. "Why don't we go a round Margo?"

Margo turned to see Batman. She smiled and said, "I'd be honored."

The Bat stepped forward. In the blink of an eye, Margo was gone. Batman listened for her movements. He listened for her heart singing with adrenaline. But he never heard it. He looked around, until his instincts told him to turn.

"AH!"

Margo had jumped out of nowhere and tackled the Bat. He tossed the girl off his back and she rolled onto her feet. He aimed a punch at her. She tried to evade it, but it ended up hitting her in the shoulder. She staggered, but quickly regained her footing. His legs were spread and he aimed another blow, so she slid under his legs. She turned and pushed Batman to the floor. He turned around and managed to pin her down.

_Guest: Fail_

Margo was panting as she sat up. Batman pulled her up and said, "Nice fight kid. You're pretty good. I have a question for you though…how did you manage to keep quiet?"

"I was trained by my former mentor to be a highly developed predator," Margo huffed. "I know how to stalk, and very well. I slow my heart beat down by slowing my breathing and breathing a bit more shallowly. I wear certain shoes because they're quieter. I move on all fours, and I step on my toes. I don't put my heel down and I'm very careful putting my feet and hands down."

"But you haven't been trained in any martial arts correct?"

"No sir."

"Well maybe we should fix that. Robin, I'm sure you won't mind helping me train Margo would you?"

Robin looked at the ceiling and then asked Wally, "Is the sky falling? Or did I just hear him complement her and offer her lessons?"

"No dude," Wally said. "You heard him right."

"No, no I wouldn't Batman," he said smiling at Margo. "I'm sure Taz (no, not the Loony Toons Taz, but like a Tasmanian devil) won't mind."

"I told you not to call me Taz. I told you to call me Pangari!" Margo protested.

"What is Pangari?"

"It's aboriginal. It means 'a shadow or of the soul'," Margo said.

"Well than Pangari," Batman said. "We should get started."

Pangari smiled at Robin and he smiled back. Finally! Robin was relieved they liked Margo. She was a valuable member, but an even more valuable friend.


End file.
